


Swapping of Seasons

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets the bright idea to ask Manny to switch powers with Bunny for one day. His wish is granted and now both get to see who is better at doing the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by rimeoffrost from Tumblr!
> 
> "Jack and Aster switch powers for a day. A walk a mile in each other's footsteps for a day. Cue outrage when they find that the other is a little bit better at a certain task of the job than they were."
> 
> This was a difficult fic to write for some reason and it didn't help that I actually lost the vast majority of my progress due to the file I wrote it in corrupting. The version you're seeing is only about 10% of what I originally wrote but I at least knew which direction I was trying to go in this time. I hope you like it, rimeoffrost! It should have been done sooner. I'm now using a Dropbox to store my stuff so this won't happen again

"This is a bad idea."

"It's a great idea. Just sit back and enjoy it, Cottontail."

Bunny rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "He's a busy guy. Do ya really think he's gonna show up?"

The Pooka leapt back as a bright beam of light touched the relief in the floor of the globe room. Both of them looked up to see the moon now hovering in the sky as if Jack had actually called him there. Shooting Aster a smug little grin, the winter spirit walked forward, perching his staff on his shoulder.

"I know you're busy, Manny," Jack said, his smug look turning to one of amusement, "but I want to ask to switch places with Bunny for one day." He paused then held out a finger. "Just don't make me into a rabbit."

Movement below the young Guardian's feet made him hop back as the crystal which sat atop a pedestal emerged from the floor. While Jack looked enthusiastic, Bunny was more nervous and reserved. It wasn't as if he could be blamed for it considering this was essentially swapping who they were. Even for just one day, this was something big, new and exciting.

Before Jack could say anything reassuring, two threads of light seeped out of the crystal. He stared at it before he let out a noise of shock when it went to where his heart was, gripping him tightly so he couldn't move. He wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't this. It wasn't painful but it felt strange to watch as something was pulled from him then placed into Aster who flinched at the contact.

The change was immediate as Jack let out several quick, gasping breaths which misted in the air before the last sigh. He felt...warm. Holding up his hands, he turned them over with a slight grin. There was a lot more colour to them and he looked close to who he'd been as a human. Reaching up, he saw that he had a lighter shade of the brown hair that he had before he became Jack Frost. He supposed that his name would be much different now but no words echoed in his mind. It was for only one day, after all. There was no need to change his name because he wouldn't be staying as a spring spirit forever.

Looking over at Bunny, there had been a visible change there as well. Though the Pooka's markings were still there, they were now a grey colour while the rest of his fur was all white. Even his eyes had changed from green to an icy blue which now blinked as he took in the changes to the former-winter spirit. "Bonzer," he murmured with a slight grin.

Shifting it in his grasp, Jack looked at his staff then held it out for Bunny to take. "This is yours now. I think you'll need it for what you're going to be doing," he said, a soft smile on his lips. If there was anyone he knew he could trust with it, Aster would be the one. It felt strange to let it go but he didn't mind too much as he saw how carefully the other Guardian held it.

Bunny walked over to the winter spirit and then promptly lowered his head to bump his forehead against Jack's. It was just one of many adorable signs of affection that the Pooka had and Jack reached up with both hands to put them on his lover's cheeks. "Go out and have some fun, Cottontail. The kids are counting on you now."

"I will," Bunny said, pulling himself up again. He leaned in for a quick kiss before a sudden breeze blew through and lifted the startled Pooka off of his feet. While Jack knew that he would normally freak out in such a situation, now a soft laugh came from him as he twisted in the wind. "This is gonna take some gettin' used to."

"Trust it. The wind will take you wherever you want to go," the winter spirit said, grinning widely up at Aster. Now that he knew the wind was on Bunny's side, he ran his foot over the floor for a moment before he tapped it twice. A hole opened up and he leapt back, much to the amusement of the white rabbit that now hovered over him.

Both of them looked at each other then nodded. "See ya back here in a day, frostbite," Bunny said, clearly mimicking what Jack did to call the wind up around him. Though he didn't have the practiced ease that the winter spirit had, it was enough to carry him outside without falling face-first to the ground below.

With nothing more to do, Jack leapt into the rabbit hole he'd opened up. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

\------

Riding the wind was so much more complicated than Jack made it out to be. Bunny had stopped not far from the Pole to get the hang of getting used to being tossed around by a simple breeze. He didn't know how long he spent just trying to get the hang of it but he was sure that he wasted more time there than he really wanted to. At the least, once he was done, he had figured out some of the smaller motions to use as he called the wind up once more.

His knowledge of the world was much different than Jack's. He usually saw the world in the twists and turns of intricate tunnels, knowing exactly where to stop so he could hide eggs or go to a problem spot. Now he saw it from the top and his eyes were having trouble adjusting to know where he was. All of his knowledge of the tunnels was still there but it was useless since he couldn't use them at the moment. He'd have to change tactics.

"Wind!" Bunny called, feeling it pick up. "Take me somewhere that could use a little fun!"

It was almost as if it hesitated for a moment before he felt himself get carried along a strong current. He was swept across vast amounts of countryside and various towns, almost feeling like he was going way too fast. Eventually the wind gently lowered him to the ground in the middle of a park in a small city.

Considering how even the children went about their business, it didn't seem like he could be seen. Normally this would be cause for distress but the kids were looking for Jack Frost, not the Easter Bunny standing in for him. Being seen would only cause more trouble than it was worth at this moment and hinder him from doing his new job.

The scene was a peaceful one with children and adults alike building snowmen. A hill nearby gave a place for kids to toboggan down, landing into a pile of soft snow beneath. It didn't seem like they needed his interference at all and Bunny sat back on his haunches, looking around until he saw a group of kids building a snow wall.

Leaping up into the wind, he rode the short distance toward them and landed nearby. They were talking amongst themselves, being all too quiet as they made their preparations. Undoubtedly, they were going to have a snowball fight but something inside of the Pooka told him that it wasn't going to be as exciting as his help could make it.

Reaching down, Bunny picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. Following his instincts, he let out a soft breath over the snowball, grinning as it glowed blue. Some kind of magic had been infused into it and sudden realisations hit him all at once. _This_ was how Jack did it and why he did. True, their snowball fight would be fun but his interference would make it something spectacular. He couldn't miss this opportunity.

There wasn't much to it. He tossed the ball in the direction of one of the kids, grinning as he saw it hit the young boy's shoulder. The boy looked up with a soft laugh, shooting a mock glare at the opposing team. "Hey, no fair throwing something before we're done!" he said, picking up a snowball that had been made by one of his teammates and throwing it over the wall.

Now the fun began.

Aster didn't let them just fight it out on their own. He gave them ammunition and tossed a few more snowballs of his own before he was satisfied that the group was going to keep going for a while. A cheerful laugh left him but he knew that this wasn't enough. Something more had to be done because this park was large enough to have a snowball fight in more than just one corner of it.

"I'm sorry!"

The voice made Bunny turn to see that a group of older kids had been hit by a stray snowball. The one who had been hit brushed snow from his jacket and glared at the kids. "Uh oh," the Pooka muttered, reaching down quickly to make another snowball. He did the same as he'd done before, not really sure if it would work but it was the best idea he had.

While he was aiming for the one that looked like he was going to cause trouble, the snowball hit one of the others. It took only a moment before the boy's sour expression turned to one of happiness. "The kids want to have a fight, let's give them one!" he said, reaching down to grab a handful of snow. He tossed it at one of the younger children much to their delight then joined the side of the opposing team.

Bunny was worried that he would have to do what he'd just done to all of the older boys but that wasn't the case. The one who had originally been hit simply shrugged then they split off into the teams and the fight resumed. It was a moment of triumph for the temporary winter spirit, a wide grin crossing his lips as he let out a soft laugh. There was an exhiliration to this and he knew that he could quickly become addicted to it. No wonder Jack would stay out for days on end, dropping snow everywhere to cause more controlled mayhem such as this.

Giving into the urge, Aster started throwing snowballs at random. Some of them hit the ones on the toboggans, others hit those building snowmen. Whoever they hit, a new snowball fight ensued and dragged new people into the chaos. Before too long, nearly the entire park was ringing out with the laughter and joy that an uninhibited snowball fight could bring. Even people off the street set down their belongings and began to join the fun - with the help of a few more carefully thrown snowballs, of course.

A newspaper crew had shown up just as the Pooka decided that it was time to go. Clearly this was going to be front page news, a feel-good story that would lift the rest of the town's spirits. Even if he couldn't be seen, Bunny felt like he'd done something wonderful here. The looks on everyone's faces, how red some of their noses were and no matter how old they were, everyone was enjoying themselves. He'd clearly made their day and it felt amazing to know that he had.

The wind tugged at him, indicating that there was more where this came from. With a jovial laugh that rarely was ever heard from Bunnymund, he let the wind take him up and lead him to the next place it had in mind.

The rest of the day was filled with nothing but fun and laughs for Aster. He went from place to place, going wherever the wind took him and did his best to spread the same joy that he had in the first city. Each one he did was better than the last, even getting the news crews involved in the story that they'd come to cover. He was pretty sure that nearly everything had halted in the last sleepy town that he'd come to, almost the entire population crowding the park to join in the fun.

It was disappointing when he knew that the time was up and he had to go back to the workshop. Even the wind seemed to be upset that they would have to depart, the tug at his fur not as strong as it had been. "Thank you," he murmured, reaching up to feel the breeze blow through his fingers. "Let's go home, mate. Back to the one we both love."

A flurry of snow gathered around the Pooka and he was carried away. He'd gotten much better at this as well, twisting and turning with a small whoop as he sped across the world. Now that... _That_ was fun.

\------

Once the hole down into the Warren had closed behind him, Jack immediately felt the absence of the wind at his back. He didn't have the speed of the Pooka to help him get from point A to point B. It felt incredibly strange to have to walk through the Warren, feeling the soft grass underneath his feet. It was even more strange to feel warmth and actually enjoy it instead of simply enduring it.

Egglets gathered around his feet as he walked, apparently confused at the difference in the winter spirit. He certainly couldn't blame them as they were more used to his presence and played games to see who could go the longest without getting frozen feet. Now their tiny appendages touched him and it was almost as if they were disappointed that their little game was ruined. "It's just for a day, don't look so down," Jack laughed softly.

His feet carried him to the garden that Bunny tended to. It was a decent sized garden that was filled with the food that the Pooka loved eating. It wasn't like the food on the surface and no bugs caused damage to the plants nor did it suffer for water. Jack wasn't looking for the food, he was more looking for the empty patch off to one side that didn't have anything growing in it now. He'd heard Bunny complain more than once that he would have to plant new flowers there for Easter.

Getting closer to the area, he saw a basket off to one side that had a small clay pot filled with bulbs. These were undoubtedly what Aster had intended to plant in this area. It was a bit of a shock when Jack picked up one of the bulbs, making him drop it with a small gasp. He knew that these were daffodil bulbs. Jack had no need to understand flowers as he rarely saw them himself but now he could identify them with a simple touch.

Recovering from his shock, the young Guardian gently picked up the bulb and then looked over at the carefully tilled soil. "Better get to work," he muttered, getting up and rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie.

Planting was boring, menial work and switching places with Bunny had done nothing to change that fact. There was a bit of pride to be had when he finished the task, standing back to look at the rows of tilled soil that now held the sbulbs which would grow quickly. Jack left the basket beside the flowerbed, turning his attention to another task which he'd been good at before but never really paid much attention to.

The main event of Easter was the eggs that were hidden. Even though the fateful day was a month away, Aster always practiced his painting, making sure that he had some more ornate eggs along with the simpler ones which were produced pretty much on their own. As Jack passed the place where the vines would leave swirls and other decorations when the egglets arrived, he started brainstorming what he wanted to do.

Sitting down among the clay pots filled with pastel paints that lined one spot near the river of dye, the young Guardian found a brush and picked up one egglet. He turned the egg over in his hand as he put the end of his paintbrush next to his mouth. All kinds of ideas swirled around in his mind and eventually he focused on one, dipping the brush into the paint and starting to create it.

For the first time, Jack found it easy to concentrate and create images on the eggs that surrounded him. Though he would take his time to get some of the more eager eggs out of the way, he spent a great deal more time painting and setting completed ones down. Soon he was surrounded with a mosaic of brightly painted eggs, some of them simple spring motifs while others had ribbons and ornate flowers on their surfaces. Not a single one was touched by the hint of snow though some looked close to frost but that couldn't be helped. The winter spirit's frost patterns were like ferns, after all.

Jack let out an audible noise of disappointment when he noticed that he had run out of eggs to paint. A rather large swarm of them surrounded him and he picked one up to see if he could possibly do more to it. This one was one of his favourites, a stained glass effect adorned the surface with a tulip on either side. He wondered if Bunny appreciated painting now as much as he did centuries ago. It seemed as though he focused more on being simple rather than the ornate patterns that Jack had created.

With a gentle shrug, the winter spirit set down the egglet then got up. The herd of painted eggs followed closely behind him like ducklings would follow their mother. It made him laugh as he started playing with them, turning around quickly which made them scatter only to gather and do it all again. He quickly noticed something that he hadn't before which made him pause in his little game to investigate.

Tiny blue flowers had sprung up behind him at unusual intervals. There didn't seem to be much rhyme or reason to the pattern and they'd simply shown up behind him without his interference. Reaching out to touch the petals of one of the flowers, he found out that they were forget-me-nots which caused a wry grin to touch his lips. "Very funny," he muttered, having a feeling that this was the Man in the Moon's doing.

Laughing softly, Jack stood up again and started walking to a rather cluttered place off to one side. Countless Easter baskets sat lined up in an oddly placed shelving unit. The entire area looked like it had once been enclosed but was now open to the rest of the Warren. It was the place where baskets were made and the one thing that Jack had never really studied.

The egglets that followed the young Guardian around settled in different spots as Jack started trying to weave a basket. Apparently this was the one skill that wasn't innate and it quickly became apparent that this basket wasn't going to be used for anything when he was done. He finished it off anyways, setting it down on the ground and frowning at it. The thing was lopsided but, at the least, he hadn't missed any of the weave points. What was truly disappointing was the amount of time that he'd spent working on it.

By now, it was definitely time to go and Jack stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants and his hands. He made his way to the tunnels and looked down them before turning again to the egglets that surrounded him. "You stay here," he said, bending down to smile at them. "I'll be back to see you soon. Bunny's going to love you guys."

Getting up and turning around, Jack made his way to the tunnel he knew led to the workshop. He was incredibly disappointed with how far out the tunnel was and he came up into the biting wind which, for the first time in his long years, made him shiver. Muttering something about lack of foresight, Jack ran through the cold snow until he reached the main building, the doors being opened for him by the yetis inside. He made a bee line for the fireplace, rubbing his hands together and holding them out toward the fire as he waited for Bunny to arrive.

It wasn't a long wait before he felt a cold breeze behind him, Aster landing with practiced ease. Jack laughed and nodded his approval to his lover, closing the gap between the two though standing an arm's length away. "Have a good day even with this 'bad' idea?" he teased, grinning lightly.

"Oh rack off," Bunny muttered, putting a hand on Jack's cheek and patting it lightly. The motion made the winter spirit arch a brow but he didn't get much time to think on it as his staff was pressed back into his hands. "All yours again, mate. Time to put things back the way they should be."

Both of them went to the places they'd taken only a day ago, the Man in the Moon appearing just as he had as well. The process to turn back was just as unpleasant as it had been to switch and Jack cringed as he felt the cold seep into his skin again. He heard a soft grunt from Bunny which indicated that the Pooka was feeling the same discomfort as his fur turned back to its original colours.

When the pedestal slipped out of sight, the Moon went with it, leaving the two alone. Jack felt the tug of the wind, almost as if it couldn't wait to show him what had been done in his absence. All he hoped was that it wasn't something mediocre like a small snowfall or just a few people who had snow dropped on them from a great height.

A loud thumping made the winter spirit jump and he saw the hole open which led to the Warren. It was time to see what each of them had done.

Letting the wind pick him up, he waved to the Pooka. "I'll see you at the Warren later!" Jack said, getting a nod from Aster. He could tell that he was anxious now, wanting to see what had been done in the place he called home. "Stop looking so serious, Cottontail. I didn't trash the place if that's what you're worried about."

Bunny simply laughed and shook his head. "You and I have different ideas about what 'trashing' a place is, mate," he said, grinning. "Now go on. I don't think you'll be disappointed with my work."

Not saying a word more, Aster hopped into the hole and left Jack alone with his thoughts. He rolled onto is back, the wind cradling him there as he furrowed his brow. Bunny was proud, almost comically so at times. While he had good reason to be, the winter spirit didn't take him to be proud of minor accomplishments.

Clearly getting impatient, the young Guardian was tossed by the wind which made him laugh softly. "All right, all right, let's go then. Take me where Bunny went first!" he said, turning around to drift along the cold breeze that surrounded him.

In no time at all, Jack found himself in the middle of a park that sat in a sleepy town. The place looked like a complete mess, as though a rampaging herd of elephants had blown in, trampled all the snow and then left. Some of the trees that dotted the area had snow plastered to the trunks, a tell-tale sign of a snowball fight. "So Cottontail figured out how to make a good snowball for once," Jack muttered with a slight grin.

Wandering around, the winter spirit saw clusters of people going about their business. Some of them looked like they were talking animatedly about something, making others stop to chat with them. This normally meant nothing to him as people did this all the time. Perhaps something big happened somewhere and everyone had an opinion and wanted to discuss it with others. However, a group of children passed by him, a little too old to still believe in the Guardians. He wouldn't have paid much attention to them but it was what they were saying which made him pause and turn his head to listen.

"That was so cool! I nailed Josh right in his face!" one young boy said, putting his fist into his hand and jumping slightly. "Then he got me in the shoulder but I think I won."

"No one won, you doofus," his friend said with a laugh. "It was amazing. Everyone got into it! It was even in the paper."

As the boys passed, the young Guardian frowned. He went to the nearest newspaper box, perching on top of it as he leaned over to read the headline. Sure enough, the top story was about a massive snowball fight that had happened in the park the other day. Jack was irked that he couldn't read the rest of it, frantically searching for a loose newspaper he could take for himself. People were remarkably dreadful at leaving things lying around and he knew where to go to find what he sought.

On a small bench lining the main street, Jack found a stray newspaper which he snatched up and flew to the top of a roof with. He sat down out of sight, not wanting to scare the older folk in case they saw a floating paper that was turning itself. Reading the article, the winter spirit's frown got deeper. Bunny had actually started a fight that had made the news. Well, it was just _one_ town. It probably took him all day, right?

Carefully extracting the article he wanted, the young Guardian folded it and put it in his hoodie's pocket. He was almost afraid to know whether or not Bunny had been elsewhere but he stood up and raised his staff. "Okay, wind. Take me to anywhere else Bunny's been."

Five towns in total with similar stories of snowy fun to tell. Jack had gathered all of the newspaper articles, tugging the last one out with a noise of irritation. How could that furball show _him_ up? Since when did Bunny know how to cut loose and create havoc like this? The answer in Jack's mind was "never" but this was proving him wrong in all aspects. Thick snow and a huge snowball fight, one of which pretty much the whole town had gotten involved in.

He didn't call to the wind this time, just leaping up into a strong gust and pointing himself back toward the Pole. He and Bunny needed to have a talk.

\------

Nothing was visibly changed when Bunny went down to the Warren. Unlike Jack, he didn't have something to push him in the direction to where his lover had been and what he'd done while he was the caretaker of this place. The Pooka relied instead on what he would be doing, knowing that the young Guardian knew him well enough to figure out where he'd go and what he'd do.

His first stop was the garden. The food wasn't touched but that was no surprise, however the Pooka could see the small sprouts off to one side which made him nod. The flowerbeds had been tilled and planted, the flowers that would grow there already bursting with life. Reaching down, he saw the gentle care that had been taken even though he was sure that this had been boring work for the winter spirit. When Jack really wanted to, he could do amazing things that didn't involve snow and ice.

Unsure as to where to go next, Aster left the garden, his eyes immediately spotting the small blue flowers that now dotted the landscape. They came in regular intervals, suggesting that they'd been placed there deliberately. It didn't take much to figure out that these weren't planted here on purpose and who had left them. "Forget-me-nots," Bunny murmured, looking at the path they created. The Warren was usually filled with asters, the Pooka's own namesake but now they twined with the blue flowers creating a beautiful landscape.

This also gave Bunny a distinct path that he followed to the area he usually sat in to paint eggs. New eggs had gathered there, some sitting on the edge of the paint pots then hopping up when Aster approached. They milled about his feet in a small cluster. Judging by the reduction in the pots, Jack had indeed done some painting during his stay. The question was, where were the ones he'd painted?

Looking up, he saw more forget-me-nots which led to the place where Bunny liked to make the Easter baskets. Off to one side was a lopsided thing that was definitely not going to be used by any child on Easter Sunday. Even though it wasn't a perfect weave, Aster picked it up and looked it over. With a bit of work, Jack would become proficient at it but the problem was actually getting him to work at it to begin with.

It wasn't until he set down the basket that he saw a fleet of painted eggs come running toward him, some of them hopping into the basket that had been put down. They were colourful, not patterns that Bunny was familiar with but not filled with scenes of winter, not even a single snowflake design. Picking one up gently, he watched it turn around to show off its shiny coat of light grass and flowers with the sun painted around its crown.

There were others like it, some of them simple and childish designs of rabbits, flowers and even birds. Then there were the ones that took his breath away, one clearly having some serious time spent on it to make a stained glass effect of a flower. Each of them were beautiful, bright and completely unlike anything he'd seen or thought of before.

Jack Frost had actually shown up the Easter Bunny.

Resisting the urge to crack the egglet in his hand, Bunny placed it down gently and started making his way to the tunnels. It was perfect timing as a blast of cold air heralded the arrival of Jack who landed and glared irritably up at the Pooka.

"What's the big deal, Cottontail! Since when did you learn how to have fun?" Jack blurted out before Aster could say a single word. The young Guardian reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of newspaper articles which he waved under the rabbit's nose. "You were supposed to have fun, not out-do me!"

Taking the articles, Bunny laughed as he skimmed them over before realising that he had his own bone to pick. He pointed at his lover then down to the eggs that had gathered around the other Guardian's feet. "Since when do you know how to paint anythin' other than a window?" he demanded, watching with satisfaction as Jack's irritation turned to shock. "You know what kinda googies I like to paint but then ya went and did somethin' like this?"

Jack had bent over to pick up what Bunny assumed were his two favourites. Now both of them were holding the source of the other's irritation, causing them to both look at one another.

It was clear that Jack had taken pride in his work and the way he looked at the egglets he held reminded Aster of himself when he created something new and fascinating. Now here he was, the Easter Bunny chastising someone for filling his role for a day and doing at least one part of it better than he.

Bunny could tell that Jack was having the same realisation as his eyes looked at the articles then back up to the Pooka. A nervous, sheepish laugh came from them both at the same time, the winter spirit bending over to gently put down the egglets. When he'd stood up again, he shifted awkwardly on his feet then pointed to the newspapers.

"Fine, I'll admit it. You did good, Bunny," he said, a soft smile on his lips. He shrugged and shook his head, reaching up with his free hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I've never thought of doing what you did because blizzards always seemed like a better choice for making a mess." He pointed to the papers, his lips quirked up in a grin. "That was probably a better idea."

It was Bunny's turn now and he bent down to pick up the egg that looked like it was stained glass. "You do beautiful work, frostbite. I'd be glad to put these out on Easter." He tipped his head to one side, looking curiously at the other Guardian. "It was a bit of a surprise to see so many. Ya usually paint one or two before you get bored and start findin' somethin' else to do."

A small laugh left the winter spirit and his shoulders lifted then dropped once. "I'm all about fun, you know that. Painting can be fun but I can't sit down for that long in one spot doing what you do. I don't think you'll see eggs like that from me again."

Setting down the egglet once more, Aster held out the newspaper and nodded. "You know that I like havin' fun but not all the time. I have a job to do and I take it seriously. You're not gonna see another snowball fight out of me again," he said, smiling lightly.

The meaning was very clear: neither could do what they did again. However, it did provide a bit more understanding of one another and, though he couldn't speak for Jack, Bunny knew that he looked at his lover in a new light. They could only be themselves and they were both opposites of one another in a lot of ways. Aster was serious, had discipline and liked order. Jack could be serious but preferred being the prankster and was irresponsible at times, creating carefully orchestrated chaos during the winter months.

"I'm sorry about that," Jack said, motioning to the paper that Bunny still held. "I was kind of mad but it's nice to see you do know how to have fun once in a while."

Laughing softly, the rabbit shrugged. "I know how to act like a kit sometimes, mate. I'd like to see ya make more of those googies for Easter. You've got some real talent in ya."

The two started walking together, admirably chatting and sharing each other's experiences after spending one day living as opposites. Bunny kept the newspaper articles, keeping the front pages out to view at any time he wanted. Jack decided to keep a couple of the eggs but had to recreate them over the course of a week on clay so they would never deteriorate. They sat on pedestals in the burrow which they both shared, a constant reminder of the experience they'd had.


End file.
